1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique required to attain display and voice output operations of an electronic book.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for controlling a voice output operation of an electronic book content having page information is known. Also, a technique for making a voice output operation from a predetermined position (from a start sentence of a page) when an electronic book content undergoes page transition is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-313565).
However, a voice output position desired by the user varies depending on a page after a page transition.